A Very Happy Christmas
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Tina) The Doctor and his crew are coming to save a few special people for Christmas.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **For:** Tina  
 **Penname:** Eowilmathiel  
 **Character:** Frypan, Strax  
 **Other Characters Used:** Teresa,The Doctor.  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Genre(s):** Romance, Christmas, Adventure  
 **Message to your person:** Hey Tina! I hope you enjoy the story I have written for you and that you have a good christmas!

* * *

 **A Very Happy Christmas**  
 _The Doctor and his crew are coming to save a few special people for Christmas._

* * *

The Doctor glanced up at what Strax had said

"No we are not doing that..." he said with a frown.

"And why not?" The Doctor scoffed before shaking his head

"As you know.. it's Christmas and I heard that two special people need a holiday a getaway... I can't take them completely from their world or some wibbly wobbly timey whimey stuff will happen but I can take these two out for a short while." he said with a smirk.

After a little while he headed towards the doors and grinned "Welcome to The Maze Runner story!" he announced. Strax grumbled about destroying the world with grenades. The two were surrounded

"Who are you?" A boy walked forward with a spatula in hand.

"I'm the Doctor! And I'm here to save two people... Well.. I'd try to save you all but I have to much rubbish in the T.A.R.D.I.S." he said with a wave of his hand "So you know where Frypan and Teresa are at?" he asked the boy.

"I'm Frypan. I don't know where Teresa is I'm not her keeper."

"Oh." the Doctor said with a frown.

"Someone call?" A girls voice called out. A girl walked through the crowd of boys and glanced at the man in the box and the potato head guy.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

-Teresa's POV -

I frown when I saw a man in a blue box... And a potato... A living walking potato.

"Maybe you could use potato for a stew Frypan?" I joke. I know.. Not funny but it's better then any jokes coming from the boys.

"Actually we've come to take you and Frypan away from here for your date." the man in the trench coat announced. I blinked, date? I didn't know Frypan had planned a date.. I sigh

"Frypan that's really sweet if you.." I begin before I'm interrupted by the loud chatter of boys. They all thought I liked Tommy? Tommy's only a friend. I glance around before I hear a familiar British accent tell them to shut it and that I should go. I blink I didn't expect them to let us go... I grin

"Let's go Frypan!" I say as I grab Frypan's hand but... He doesn't move. "Frypan? " I whisper.

-Frypan's POV-

I blink, date? I never .. I have thought about asking her...but I wasn't going to... Tunning everyone out all I hear is nonsensical words that mean nothing. I glance at Teresa.. She...seems happy.. Really? I feel someone tugging on my arm.. But I don't make a move to move.I..I don't know what to think... Soon I'm off my feet and being carried in.

-Normal-

*Once out of the maze and at a park*

Teresa grabs hold of Frypan's hand.

"Thank you... I..I really appreciate it... I... I never thought you'd ask... " she said. Frypan blinks

"Nor I.." he said softly. Teresa giggles before turning towards him

" this mean you like me?" she asked. Frypan nodded his head quickly while blushing. It was embarrassing and before Frypan knew it Teresa was leaning towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck

" I love you too. " she mumbled before she leant in to kiss him on the lips. Frypan blinked before he returned the kiss and ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you no matter what." he mumbled into her hair. It was cold and the Doctor had leant them jackets so Frypan wrapped her up in his and pulled her close in. The snow fell down on their heads and when one fell on Teresa's lips Frypan gave her a kiss.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
